wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/VIII
Nazajutrz około południa byłam już na drodze prowadzącej do domu pana Rudolfa, a po kilku godzinach jazdy zobaczyłam pomiędzy grupami drzew bezlistnych szary i wielki dwór. Przy samym już wjeździe dostrzegłam, że dom i całe jego otoczenie pomimo jesiennej wilgoci, okrywającej wszystko brudnopopielatą barwą, wyglądał daleko porządniej jak przed kilku laty. Ogrodzenie podwórza, prostsze od dawnego, ale było nowe i całe; dziury w ganku połatane, dach naprawiony, kominy pobielone, szyby w oknach drobne, lecz czyste, nie zalepione bibułą ani pozastawiane poduszkami, świadczyły, iż pewien ład i prostota wstąpiły w ten dom, tak opustoszały niegdyś, obdarty, a tchnący pretensjonalnością, okrywającą się starannie pordzewiałym szychem. Przebywając podwórze i rozglądając się wkoło, myślałam, że nieobecność gospodyni domu nie zawsze jednakie sprowadza do domu skutki; że tutaj wraz z jej oddaleniem się musiały rozwiązać się ręce komuś, który wszystko urządzić umiał z większym od niej rozsądkiem i lepszym zastosowaniem skromnych środków do skromnego położenia. Na ganku spotkał mię pan Rudolf, pomógł wysiąść z kabrioletu i serdecznie uścisnął moje ręce. — Jesteś pani — rzekł — istotą do najwyższego stopnia obudzającą ufność i przywiązanie. Przebacz, że ci to mówię, ale jestem stary, a przy tym krewny twój trochę. Chciałem, abyś spojrzała na moje ukochane dzieci, i dziękuję ci, żeś przybyła, pomimo wszystkiego, co zachodzi pomiędzy twoją matką a tą, która się nazywa moją żoną... W ostatnich wyrazach pana Rudolfa zabrzmiała gorycz, czoło jego pokryło się bruzdami, które rozjaśniły się były na chwilę pod wpływem mego przybycia. Powiedziałam mu kilka słów płynących z samego serca, które mu szczerze sprzyjało, i weszliśmy do środka domu. W przedpokoju zatrzymałam się zachwycona: przede mną stała prześliczna dziewczyna, smukła, kształtna, hoża, biała jak lilia i różowa jak karmin, z czarnymi oczami, na wpół spuszczonymi w zmieszaniu, z półuśmiechem, odkrywającym zza warg wiśniowych dwa rzędy białych jak kość słoniowa ząbków. Istna wiosna ze wszystkimi powabami pierwszego rozkwitu. Poznałam w niej młodszą siostrę Rozalii, Madzię, którą widziałam przed kilku laty piętnastoletnią dzieweczką. Podobna była do siostry starszej bardzo, tylko wszystko, co było u tamtej sfałdowane, zgniecione, wykrzywione i zepsute, u tej zostawało jeszcze w całej prześlicznej wiosennej świeżości, nietknięte życiem. Miała przy tym białą płeć, drobne usta i wszystkie rysy bardzo łagodnie i harmonijnie zakreślone, co odejmowało jej wszelkie podobieństwo z matką, śniadą, szerokoustną, o malutkim zadartym nosku a zbyt wystającej spiczastej bródce. Nieśmiałą i spłonioną przyciągnęłam do siebie i ucałowałam w alabastrowe czoło i oba brzoskwiniowym puszkiem okryte policzki. Ona odpłaciła mi bojaźliwym pocałunkiem, w którym jednak drgało ciepło wewnętrzne, i patrzyła na mnie swymi wielkimi czarnymi oczami z trochą ciekawości, zmieszania i sympatii. Pan Rudolf położył dłoń na kruczych włosach córki, z prostotą okrywających jej głowę obfitymi splotami. — Oto moja gosposia — rzekł — róża mojego domu i zarazem jego skowronek. Od czasu, jak matka i starsza siostra oddaliły się, aby pielęgnować starą babkę — tu rzucił na mnie spojrzenie, dające mi do poznania, że młode dziewczę nie wie o familijnych zajściach i rozdwojeniach — Madzia myśli o mnie. Urządza gospodarstwo, dogląda kuchni, spiżarni, czeladzi, dzieci, a wszędzie, kędy się obróci, kwitnie róża i brzmi piosenka... W surowym i przytłumionym głosie pana Rudolfa brzmiała, gdy to mówił, pewna cicha, głęboka radość, szczególną stanowiąca sprzeczność z echami burz i bólów, jakie zwykle wydobywały się z jego piersi. Dzieweczka poskoczyła, zawiesiła się na jego ramieniu wspinając się nieco na paluszki, i świeże usta przytknęła do jego policzków. Nagle zarumieniła się jeszcze mocniej, opuściła ojca, a podbiegając do mnie, z czarownym uśmiechem zmieszania i serdeczności rzekła: — Ach, przebacz, kuzynko Wacławo, że tak długo zatrzymuję cię w przedpokoju... jestem jeszcze bardzo niewprawną gosposią i ojczulek doprawdy zanadto mię chwali... Objęłam ją wpół i patrząc w jej śliczne oczy powiedziałam, że nie powinna robić sobie ze mną żadnych ceremonii, bo przyjechałam do niej i do jej ojca nie jako gość, ale jako kuzynka, przyjaciółka... stara trochę, ale poczciwa, która ją pokochać i śliczną różyczkę do serca przycisnąć potrafi. Ośmielona nieco Madzia zatrzymała się już u samego progu bawialnego pokoju, popatrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a po chwili pochwyciła mię za ręce, parsknęła dziecinnym, pustym śmiechem i zawołała: — Stara! co też wygadujesz, kuzynciu? Ty nie jesteś stara, tyś prześliczna... i bardzo dobra... — Skąd wnosisz o tym ostatnim? — spytałam żartobliwie. — Wyczytałam to z twojej twarzy, gdy byłaś u nas przed kilku laty... zresztą Rózia mówiła mi, że jesteś dobrą... Zatrzymała się na chwilę, przyłożyła paluszek do ust uśmiechnionych i dodała z wielką powagą: — Ja wierzę wszystkiemu, co Rózia mówi... Z ostatnimi słowami wprowadziła mię do bawialnego pokoju. Tu nie było już tak jak za czasu gospodarowania pani Rudolfowej, wielkich, ale i zapylonych, potłuczonych zwierciadeł, wiszących na ścianach, z których nie zdjęto bogatego kiedyś, ale szmatami odpadającego obicia. Nie było także dywanów, cennych pierwotnie, lecz zniszczonych latami i nieporządnym utrzymaniem, ani brudnego i dziurawego adamaszku na sprzętach, ani, słowem, całego tego pretensjonalnego przybrania, w którym zza śmiesznego przedrzeźniania minionego bogactwa widniały na każdym kroku ślady obecnej mierności oszpeconej jeszcze kurzawą nieporządku. Teraz w bawialnym pokoju pana Rudolfa i Madzi nie znać było ani wielkiej zamożności, ani też niedostatku. Posadzka, sprzęty, obicia na ścianach proste były i niekosztowne, ale nowe, czyste i całe. Białe firanki u okien i mnóstwo zielonych roślin, rosnących w glinianych wazonach, a gdzieniegdzie wykwitających pąsowym lub błękitnym kwiatkiem, nadawały temu pokojowi świeżą i wesołą postać. Przez drzwi otwarte widać było jadalny pokój, ostawiony wkoło prostymi krzesłami, i pomiędzy zielenią u okien parę zawieszonych klatek, w których kanarki i szczygły świegotały na przemian. Na kominku w bawialnym pokoju leżał gotowy do zapalenia stos suchych drewek. Madzia przyklękła przed kominkiem i rozpalając żywy ogień odwracała się do mnie co chwila i opowiadała, że codziennie od czasu wyjazdu matki ojczulek jej siada tu o tej porze przed ogniem, a ona z braciszkiem i siostrzyczką czytają, uczą się lub gwarzą obok niego. Potem powstała z klęczek, z twarzą silnie zarumienioną od rozdmuchiwania płomienia, przysunęła przed ogień dwa fotele, dla mnie i dla ojca, i wybiegła z pokoju, aby, jak mówiła, przyprowadzić do kuzynci Wacławy młodsze swe rodzeństwo. Kiedy światła perkalikowa sukienka Madzi zniknęła za drzwiami jadalnego pokoju, pan Rudolf rzekł do mnie: — Spostrzegasz pani wielką w moim domu zmianę, nieprawdaż? Otóż nie dziw się temu. Znasz cokolwiek moją przeszłość i wiesz, jak srodze upokorzony byłem w oczach mojej rodziny. Po długiej niebytności wróciłem do mego domu, nie jak mąż i ojciec, ale jak człowiek, żebrzący przytułku, przebaczenia i możności spędzenia ostatnich dni swoich obok dzieci, tym więcej ukochanych, że opuszczonych przez czas jakiś i skrzywdzonych przeze mnie. Znasz moją żonę, wiesz zatem, czy znalazłem w niej serce, które by potrafiło przebaczyć, zapomnieć i zagoić rany serdeczne, które krwawiły się jeszcze. Wszystkich sposobów próbowałem, aby zatrzeć w jej pamięci ślady mojej przeszłości, ale wszystko było daremnym. Wrodzony chłód jej charakteru połączył się ze słuszną zapewne, lecz zbyt zaciętą obrazą i uczynił ją okrutną niemal. Na każdym kroku, w każdej chwili dawała mi do poznania, że utraciłem prawa moje w domu i rodzinie i że przyjęty byłem w te progi, będące jej wyłączną własnością, jako zbieg, któremu przywrócono miejsce w szeregach dla honoru chorągwi, ale który własny honor utracił na zawsze. Zgnębiony, upokorzony, z sercem krwawiącym się jeszcze doznanymi bólami, pochyliłem głowę i przyjąłem to cierpkie położenie, jakie czyniła mi w domu i w świecie matka moich dzieci jako słuszną karę za ślepą namiętność, której unieść się dałem. A jednak Bóg wie, o ile nie byłem stworzony do złego i jak wielka część mojej winy zaciężyć powinna była na sumieniu tej, która podała mi rękę do ołtarza powodowana tylko rachubą, a potem nigdy biciom mego serca ani jednym żywszym nie odpowiedziała uczuciem... Umilkł i dłoń przeciągnął po czole i oczach, które ćmiły się ciężkimi chmurami i gorącymi błyskawicami. Po chwili mówił dalej: — Po niedługiej walce, w której najsilniejszym moim przeciwnikiem nie ona była, lecz własne moje sumienie, usunąłem się w najciemniejszy kącik domu, a rządy jego oddałem jej, i ona to z nich uczyniła bezrząd łatany pychą. Stąd pochodziła owa kurzawa, owe dziury i niezgrabne sztukowania, które pani widziałaś tu przed kilku laty. Patrzyłem na to wszystko obojętnie, bo po wielkim rozbiciu, jakiego doświadczyłem, cóż mię obchodzić mógł majątek lub przybór domowy? Ale drżałem o serca i dolę moich dzieci: o serca, aby nie odwróciły się ode mnie, o dolę, aby nie zostały zgubione na zawsze przeze mnie naprzód, którym stracił ich mienie, przez matkę potem, która mogła zgubić ich dusze... Od obaw tych uwolniła mię Rozalia, na której życie błąd mój najdotkliwszy może wpływ wywarł. Sama zapomnieć o nim nie mogła, własne nieszczęście zapomnieć jej o tym nie dawało, ale wobec innych dzieci moich ona była tą zasłoną, która wiecznie stawała pomiędzy mną i ich matką, i przed niewinnymi ich oczami zakrywała to, co by tamta, powodowana zemstą i nienawiścią, odkryć pragnęła. Ona prowadziła do mnie małe dzieci moje i sama zimna jak posąg, szyderska niekiedy, składała głowy ich na moje piersi i szeptała im na ucho: "Kochajcie ojca, pocieszajcie go!" I kochały mię biedne aniołki, i pocieszały wtedy, gdym upadał pod ciężarem nie zastygłych ran serca i nie zwalczonego głosu sumienia, a zarazem i śród lekceważenia obcych a pogardy swoich. One to drobnymi rączęty podnosiły do góry czoło moje i spędzały z niego chmury rozpaczy, z których może bez nich wystrzeliłby piorun samobójstwa... Tak jak matka jej wytrąciła z rąk moich wszelką władzę nad rodziną i domem, tak Rozalia długą i upartą walką odebrała od niej kierunek serc i umysłów młodszych jej dzieci i czuwała nad nimi z prawdziwą zaciętością istoty, dla której one zdawały się stanowić jedyną deskę moralnego zbawienia... Madzia jest wychowanicą i duchowym dzieckiem Rozalii... Od czasu, gdy matka jej, pani wiesz w jakich celach, przeniosła całkiem do Rodowa miejsce swego pobytu, ja wróciłem w domu do praw moich i nimi podzieliłem się z tym ślicznym dzieckiem. Po długich latach burz i cierpień to dla mnie pierwsza chwila wytchnienia. Bóg jednak tylko wie, o ile niezupełnego!... Westchnął z głębi piersi i oczy utkwione trzymał w posadzkę, jakby po tej cichej i krótkiej przede mną spowiedzi podnieść ich na mnie nie śmiał. Przybliżyłam fotel mój do niego i wzięłam w obie dłonie jego rękę. — Pozwól pan — rzekłam — abym odpowiedziała ci słowami, które ojciec mój często mi powtarzał jako jedną z najważniejszych nauk życia: "Bywają ludzie daleko lepsi od postępków swoich i tacy, których postępki mniej od nich samych są warte. W przeznaczeniu pierwszych panuje walka, ból i wewnętrzna pokuta szlachetnego ducha, otrzymującego prędzej czy później plac boju; u drugich nie ma pokus silnych ani wielkich upadków, ale za to jest pycha niewinności więcej pozornej niż rzeczywistej i roje drobnych grzeszków, które złożone razem wystarczyłyby na jedną wielką zbrodnię. Przed obliczem sprawiedliwości najwyższej pierwszym przebaczone zostanie imię walk stoczonych i cierpień przebytych, drudzy potępieni będą za największą nieudolność serca, które przebaczać nie umiało". Pan Rudolf podniósł wzrok i utopił go w mej twarzy. Oczy jego rozjaśniały się stopniowo, aż błysnął w nich znowu ojcowski niemal wyraz, który bywał największą ich ozdobą. Położył dłoń na moim ręku i wymówił: — Dziecię! ojciec twój bardzo jest mądry, a tyś... bardzo dobra. W tej chwili wbiegła Madzia w towarzystwie trzynastoletniej siostry i o parę lat młodszego od niej brata. Dzieci były skromnie, lecz gustownie ubrane, zdrowe, hoże, roztropne i śmiałe. Pan Rudolf powiedział mi, że drugi syn jego, mało młodszy od Madzi, kończy szkoły w W. i że za rok wyprawi go do wyższego naukowego zakładu, podobno agronomicznego, bo chłopak obok zdolności umysłowych ogromną ma ochotę do wiejskiego gospodarstwa. Potem korzystając z chwili, gdy dzieci wesoło śmiejąc się i gwarząc uczepiły się sukni Madzi i pociągnęły ją do jadalnego pokoju, pan Rudolf z cicha rzekł do mnie: — Główną troską moją są dziewczęta; z chłopców bowiem jeden, obdarzony starannym wychowaniem, jakie dać mu zamierzam, pójdzie w świat o własnych siłach; drugi z zapasem stosownej umiejętności otrzyma w dziedzictwie kęs ziemi niewielki, ale własny. Siostry zaś jeśli nie wyjdą za mąż, co najprędzej nastąpi, bo nie mają posagów, będą musiały spędzić życie w braterskich domach, co nie zapowiada im niezależnej i zupełnie spokojnej przyszłości... Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od powiedzenia, że cała rodzina pana Rudolfa otrzyma zapewne, wskutek starań matki, bogaty spadek po babce Hortensji, że zatem posagi zdają się być pewne. Na te słowa moje pan Rudolf wzdrygnął się, spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem i zawołał: — Przypuszczaszże pani, iż żona moja działa z przyzwoleniem moim i że podzielam jej wyrachowania i poniżeniem okupione nadzieje? Jestem pewny, że pani tak nie sądzisz, bo inaczej nie powiedziałabyś do mnie słów, któreś przed chwilą wyrzekła. Nie myślę dla dzieci moich o żadnych spadkach, nigdy się o nie nie starałem, a gdyby starania mojej żony miały nawet wziąć skutek, zdaje mi się, że dzieci moje nic by na tym nie zyskały, raz dlatego, że w ich imieniu odrzuciłbym wszystko, co by z krzywdą cudzą było im dane, po wtóre, że żona moja nie pragnie bogactwa dla nich, ale dla siebie, i użyłaby go prędzej na dręczenie jak na uszczęśliwienie swej rodziny... — W takim razie — rzekłam — jest jeszcze jeden sposób zapewnienia córkom pana spokojnej przyszłości: oto należy nauczyć je żyć samym przez się.... Pan Rudolf smutnie poruszył głową. — Madzia — rzekł — umie doskonale spełniać wszystkie kobiece prace i zna wybornie rzemiosło praktycznej i miłej gospodyni, co więcej, Rozalia usposobiła ją nawet do macierzyńskiego zawodu, ucząc ją od dzieciństwa pielęgnować młodsze rodzeństwo. Lecz cóż jej z tego przyjdzie, gdy prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miała własnego domu ani zostanie żoną i matką... — Dlaczegóż wątpić o tym? — przerwałam — taka prześliczna, dobra i rozsądnie wychowana dziewczyna... — Może nie znaleźć męża — dokończył pan Rudolf — dlatego że jest ubogą, a duszę ma hardą i prawą, która nie pozwoli oddać się jej nikomu inaczej jak z prawdziwej miłości... Pani jesteś jedną z rzadko uprzywilejowanych młodych kobiet — mówił dalej — natura dała ci wielkie umysłowe zdolności i talenta, ojciec twój nauczył cię świata i życia; jakikolwiek więc sobie zawód obierzesz, zdobędziesz w nim dla siebie byt materialny i moralny spokój... Nie wszystkie kobiety są tak szczęśliwe... Powrót Madzi przerwał naszą rozmowę. Wchodziła do pokoju z uśmiechem i wesołymi, do mnie zwróconymi słowami, a za nią szła porządnie ubrana i z przyjemną twarzą pokojówka, niosąc na tacy niewybredny, ale obfity i z dala już zachęcający pozorem swym podwieczorek. Mimo woli uśmiechnęłam się, bo przypomniałam sobie owego lokaja, wyglądającego na prostego parobka, i owe konfitury podawane na wyszczerbionych spodeczkach, które niegdyś tak uderzyły mię w tym domu śmiesznością pretensji i naśladownictwa, jakich były objawem. Madzia usiadła przy mnie i zupełnie już ośmielona opowiedziała mi o swych codziennych zajęciach, o gospodarce, o przyzwyczajeniach kochanego ojczulka, o listach, jakie dwa razy na tydzień regularnie pisuje do niej Rozalia, o młodszych dzieciach na koniec, których charaktery, skłonności, zdolności znała szczegółowo i bardzo trafnie określić umiała. We wszystkim, co mówiła, zdrowy sąd o rzeczach i naiwność prawie dziecinna, wytrawna nieledwie praktyczność i pełna prostoty poezja, połączone razem, stanowiły dziwnie piękną harmonię i czyniły z niej zachwycającą istotę. Patrzyłam na nią z prawdziwą przyjemnością i kilka razy nie mogłam wstrzymać się od pocałowania jej świeżych ust lub różowych jagód. A przy tym myślałam sobie, jak nieskończenie jest różnobarwnym najszczuplejsze choćby kółko istot ludzkich, jak tysiączne odcienia losów i charakterów podobnież mnogie tworzą pomiędzy ludźmi różnice! Przypomniałam so— bie matkę moją i Rozalię, wczoraj spotkaną Emilkę i Zosię, i wzrok mój, przyzwyczajony od pewnego czasu do smutnych widoków ruiny tub nadwerężenia, jakie przynosi z sobą życie, z rodzajem słodkiego wytchnienia spoczął na świeżej i poetycznej dziewczynie. Spostrzegłam, że w długiej swej ze mną rozmowie Madzia ani razu nie wspomniała o matce, i kiedy pan Rudolf oddalił się z pokoju na chwilę, spytałam Madzię, czy dawno matkę widziała? Żywiej zarumieniła się na to pytanie i spuszczając oczy odpowiedziała z cicha i trochę z przymusem: — O! już dawno! Ten wzmożony rumieniec, to spuszczenie powiek i krótka odpowiedź młodej dziewczyny wiele mi dały do myślenia. Widocznie wiedziała ona więcej o familijnych sprawach i zajściach, niż o tym przypuszczał jej ojciec. Baczniej spojrzałam na Madzię i spostrzegłam nagle powstały na świeżym jej licu odcień zmieszania i smutku. Odcień ten wydał mi się złowrogim; w istocie, jakże łatwo mógł on zamienić się i rozróść w takie same posępne, tajemnicze cienie, jakie wciąż się błąkały po pięknej twarzy Rozalii? Tak rozsądna i pełna czułości dziewczyna, jaką była Madzia, pomimo całej niewinności, z jaką patrzyła wkoło siebie, nie mogła nie dostrzec pewnych rzeczy i szczerze nad nimi nie zaboleć! Toteż wcale się nie zdziwiłam, zobaczywszy drobną łezkę, wypływającą na spuszczoną jej rzęsę. Wzięła mię za rękę i podnosząc na mnie oczy migocące dwoma brylantami rzekła z cicha: — Wierz mi, kuzynko, że z ojczulkiem moim, z kochanym moim rodzeństwem i w miłym domu naszym, którego jestem gosposią, czuję się bardzo... bardzo szczęśliwą, ale byłabym nią jeszcze więcej, gdyby mama nie odjeżdżała była od nas, gdyby Rozalia była z nami i gdyby ojczulek nie zamykał się tak często w swoim pokoju, a potem nie wychodził do nas z taką ciężką chmurą na czole... Objęłam ją, pocałowałam i powiedziałam jej mnóstwo rzeczy, którymi natchnęła mię świadomość o jej świadomości. Oszczędzałam naturalnie młode jej serce i wyobraźnię, ale zarazem mówiłam, aby bądź co bądź nie przestawała być nigdy różą i skowronkiem swego ojca, aby zawsze kwitła i śpiewała, nie pozwalała sobie na smutki zbyteczne, bo te nic nie poprawią, a odżegnane być mogą pracą i sprawionym przez nią spokojem ukochanych. Słuchała mię uważnie, łezki oschły w źrenicach, uśmiech wrócił na usta, a gdy skończyłam, rzekła: — To samo, co mówiłaś mi, kuzynciu Wacławo, mówi i pisze mi zawsze Rozalia... W tej chwili wrócił do pokoju pan Rudolf i prosił mię, abym udała się z nim do jego gabinetu dla przejrzenia pewnych papierów tyczących się sprawy mojej matki. Dobrą godzinę przesiedziałam nad biurkiem pana Rudolfa, wraz z nim przeglądając i czytając różne rachunki, notaty i sprawozdania interesowe. Im więcej postępowałam w tym czytaniu, tym więcej przekonywałam się, jak bacznie i z serdecznym zajęciem czuwał on od dwóch lat nad moją matką, jak często usuwał od niej troski i zapobiegał stratom, jak wreszcie bez tej jego pomocy i opieki, którą kryjomo zresztą i niewidzialnie roztaczał nad moją matką, nierównie wcześniej dotkniętą by ona została katastrofą, która groziła jej teraz. Im więcej przy tym czytaniu wzmagała się wdzięczność moja dla pana Rudolfa, tym więcej także wzrastało zdziwienie. Nie pojmowałam dobrze, skąd by przychodziło to jego tak żywe interesowanie się losem mojej matki, i pomyślałam nareszcie, że jedynym tego powodem była wrodzona mu szlachetność. Pan Rudolf bacznie patrzył na mnie i musiał z mej twarzy myśl moją wyczytać, bo gdy ostatni arkusz papieru odłożyłam na stronę, rzekł: — Pragnąłem, abyś pani przeczytała to wszystko, bynajmniej nie dla pokazania ci, że żywy brałem udział w sprawach obchodzących twoją matkę, ale dlatego, abyś się lepiej jeszcze z tymi sprawami obznajomiła i mogła dopomóc w dawaniu objaśnień prawnikowi, po którego jutro jadę do W. Bo co do pierwszego, to jest, co do drobnych usług, jakie matce pani oddać mogłem, czuję się w obowiązku powiedzenia pani, abyś nie szukała przyczyn, które mię do nich skłaniały, jedynie w szlachetności mego charakteru. Być może, iż uczyniłbym to samo, a nawet gdybym mógł i więcej, dla każdej innej kobiety w podobnym zostającej położeniu; ale aby czynić wszystko, co było w mej mocy dla ulżenia matce pani, miałem jeszcze osobne i wyłączne powody... Mówiąc to miał znowu przyćmione źrenice i głos przytłumiony; powieki znowu mu opadły na źrenice. Słuchałam go z wytężoną uwagą, on zaś według przyzwyczajenia, jakiego przez długie znać nabrał lata, powiódł dłonią po czole i oczach jak człowiek zmęczony i mówił dalej: — Głównym sprawcą waszego nieszczęścia jest, jak pani wiadomo, pan Henryk S. Ojca jego znałem dobrze, a nawet byłem z nim sprzyjaźniony, chociaż charaktery nasze różniły się pod wielu względami. Znaliśmy się jednak od lat dziecinnych, mieliśmy dla siebie sympatię, a ja szanowałem go, bo pomimo skąpstwa i zamiłowania w pieniądzach, jakie w niezmiernym zwiększeniu przeszły na jego syna, był on człowiekiem prawym i w głębi duszy posiadał wielki grunt szlachetności, którego już. syn jego zupełnie jest pozbawiony. Ojciec tedy pana Henryka przed wielu laty znajdował się w wielkim majątkowym kłopocie i był u progu takiejże ruiny, jaka was teraz spotyka. Z nieszczęścia tego wyratował go dziad pani, ojciec twej matki pożyczając mu sumę, wyrównywającą, a nawet przewyższającą tę, przez jaką teraz matka pani jest dłużniczką pana Henryka. Było to na parę tygodni zaledwie przed śmiercią dziada pani i cała sprawa ogromnej pożyczki została załatwiona po dawnemu, w ufności sąsiedzkiej i przyjacielskiej, z zaniedbaniem wszelkich form urzędowych. Zaniedbanie to było naturalnie tymczasowe tylko i miało być naprawione, gdy dziada pani śmierć zaskoczyła, a opiekunowie małoletniej sukcesorki nie znaleźli w papierach zmarłego żadnego śladu pieniężnych jego stosunków z ojcem pana Henryka. Nie wiadomo, jakimi powodowany przyczynami, ale zapewne wskutek żarliwej gorliwości zbierania majątku, jaka go ogarnęła, pan S. kilkanaście lat korzystał z zaszłej omyłki, milczał i ukrywał swe zobowiązania, co mu tym łatwiej przychodziło, że opiekunowie małoletniej sukcesorki, wzorem wszystkich prawie opiekunów, nie dbali o jej dobro, a ona dorósłszy i bez tego zobaczyła się bardzo majętną. Przed śmiercią dopiero odezwała się w panu S. wrodzona prawość jego, zawstydził się swego postępku i sporządził testament, w którym uznał dług zaciągnięty u dziada pani za słuszny i święty i nakazał jedynemu synowi, mającemu po nim dziedziczyć, rzetelnie zwrócić go córce wierzyciela. Kiedy to czynił, był już bardzo słaby i w nadziei przedłużenia sobie życia wyjechał za granicę. We Włoszech spotkał mnie... było to w niezapomnianej porze mego życia... powitał mię jak prawdziwy przyjaciel lat młodych i pożegnał wkrótce, bo umarł na moim ręku, a ostatnie przed skonem słowa jego, słowa człowieka, który wiele zbłądził, lecz na dnie duszy czuł żal i pragnienie naprawienia złego, ja z ust jego zdjąłem... Tu zaczyna się moje względem matki pani przewinienie... Nagle urwał mowę pan Rudolf i przycisnął rękę do czoła, które mocno zapłonęło rumieńcem. — Nie — rzekł porywczo — nie będę pani opowiadał wszystkiego... nie żądaj pani jednego jeszcze upokorzenia od człowieka, który już przeniósł ich tyle... Wierz tylko, żem wiele, wiele przewinił względem twej matki i nie dostrzegaj zasługi tam, gdzie są tylko postępki spowodowane wyrzutem sumienia... Pałałam ciekawością dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej, ale nie śmiałam pytać, zresztą i po cóż bym czynić to miała? Jakiekolwiek winy stały za tym człowiekiem o smutnych oczach, teraz szanowałam w nim cierpienie i szlachetność, która mimo wszystkiego nie utonęła we wzburzonych odmętach życia... Nie pamiętam już, co mu wtedy mówiłam, ale wiem, że przy słowach moich stopniowo podnosiły się jego powieki i rozpogadzały się oczy. Na progu pokoju rzekł jeszcze do mnie: — Pani zdajesz się być stworzoną na to, aby przebaczać i... pocieszać! — Pochodzi to może stąd — odrzekłam — że pragnę z całych sił zrozumieć każdego z ludzi i dojrzeć najwyższą prawdę, która leży na dnie każdej duszy i wypływa zza mętów życia, bogata w odkupienie. Nadszedł wieczór i czas mi już było wracać do domu. Madzia i dzieci wzięły mię przed wyjazdem w formalne oblężenie. Nie nazywały mię już ceremonialnie kuzynką Wacławą, ale po prostu Wacią, dodając jeszcze do tej zdrobniałej nazwy mnóstwo coraz innych pieszczotliwych końcówek. Madzia prosiła mię, abym ją jak najczęściej odwiedzała. — Bo co do mnie — mówiła — rada bym odwiedzać cię choćby co dzień, ale nie mogę przecież porzucać w domu tych malców, a jeździć z całą dzieciarnią znowu nie wypada. Tu powstała wielka rewolucja pomiędzy dzieciarnią, podniosły się główki, zaiskrzyły oczęta, czworo drobnych rąk opasało kibić Madzi i dwoje koralowych ust powtórzyło z dziecinną niecierpliwością, że nie będzie powiedzianym, aby starsza siostra krzywdziła młodsze rodzeństwo i nie chciała zabrać je z sobą do kuzynci Waci, która takich ślicznych nagadała im dziś wierszy i historii, i której oczki bardzo podobne do tych szafirowych chabrów, co latem kwitną pomiędzy zbożem. To ostatnie porównanie uczyniła trzynastoletnia dziewczynka, czarnowłosa jak całe rodzeństwo, lecz z oczami nie czarnymi, ale podobnymi do ojcowskich, ciemnoszarymi i tak głębokimi, że można by długo w nie patrzeć wyczytując z nich różne przepowiednie o przyszłości dziecięcia. Madzia uśmierzyła bunt obietnicą, że któregokolwiek z pogodnych dni poprosi ojczulka, aby je zabrał wszystko troje i zawiózł do kuzynci, która nosi chyba przy sobie jakiś kwiatek tajemniczy, sprawiający, że każdy, kto ją pozna, już i pokochać ją musi... Okryta pocałunkami i pieszczotliwymi słowami, z pociechą w sercu, jakiej już dawno nie czułam, wsiadłam do mego kabrioletu. Pan Rudolf usiadł obok mnie, bo nie chciał, abym w noc ciemną i po nierównej drodze sama do domu wracała. W połowie drogi mijałam znowu dwór hrabiego Witolda, tylko teraz nie same już marzenia i domysły wysnuwałam z widoku, jaki przedstawiał, ale obok mnie jechał ktoś, kto mi o właścicielu jego wiele i długo opowiadał. Dowiedziałam się mnóstwo szczegółów o pierwszej młodości i obecnym życiu hrabiego Witolda, jego zamiłowaniach, pracach, głównych zasadach życia, o trudnościach nawet, jakie spotkał nieraz i przełamywał siłą woli, o wielkich sprawach, które go zatrzymywały z dala od rodzinnej ziemi. Pan Rudolf z widoczną przyjemnością opowiadał mi o tym wszystkim, a w każdym słowie jego przebijało się niezmierne przywiązanie do człowieka, o którym mówił. Ja słuchałam i milczałam, a tylko przed oczami mej wyobraźni wysoko w górze rozpalało się słońce światłe, aż poza krańce widnokręgu rozpuszczające snopy swych promieni... Myślałam, że widzę zawieszoną pod niebem jednę z tych dusz wybranych, które przyświecają ciemnej ziemi jak rzadko rozsiane, lecz szeroko rozpalone pochodnie... Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy